List of fan films including the Time Agency
Get the latest information about Time Agency based series' at... http://thetimeagency.wikia.com/ The Time Agency In the Official BBC Doctor Who and Torchwood series, Captian Jack Harkness used to work for an Agency called the Time Agency. The Time Agency was a group apparently based in the 51st century and employing Human Time Agents. It is unknown how long it existed, but it was shut down sometime in the 51st century. The Agents utilized wrist straps which enabled them to travel through time to go on missions of an unspecified nature. In the BBC Torchwood series, we find out that there are only 7 Time Agents left from the orginial Time Agency. In Fan-Series Since then, Jaime Carroll had an idea to make a fan-series to invole the Time Agency, but due to a workoverload he handed the project over to Billy Treacy. Since Time Agent'' ' begin by Billy Treacy, more people started to make there own series based on the idea by Jaime Carroll, although there was a series by the same name running in the 1990s Time Agency fan series' 'Time Agent' (Series: 2008 - TBA) Produced by Jaime Carroll, Billy Treacy, Matthew Perks and Jon Gransden Current series Base Leader:Agent Liam (played by Billy Treacy) Base Name: Time Agency: East Region 1 (England) '''Spin-off Shows: ''Dan the Cyborg'' 'Time Agent: In The Wrong Time' ''(Series: 2009) Produced by Mike Moore Current ''series Base Leader: To Be Added Base Name: Time Agency: TBA (England) NOTE: This series was going to be released in 2008, but was delayed and was released in 2009, this was filmed near the same time as 'Time Agent' by Billy Treacy & Jaime Carroll Spin-off Shows: NONE 'Time Agent South Base' (Series: 2009 - 2010) Produced by David Edwards, Steven Rankin & Donal Borg-Neal Current series Base Leader: Agent Ian (played by David Edwards) Base Name: Time Agency: South East Region 1 (England) Spin-off Shows: NONE 'Stranger' ''(Series: 2010 - TBA) Produced by Connor Chadwick Current ''series Base Leader: Agent Jaime (played by Connor Chadwick) Base Name: Time Agency: South East Region 2 (England) Spin-off Shows: Alone, Alien Hunters, Death Rowers ''and ''Time Agent: In Essex 'Time Agent: North East Base' (Series: TBA) Produced by Jordan Hope Base Leader: Agent Jayden (Played by Jordan Hope) Base Name: Time Agency: North East Region 1 (England) Spin-off Shows: '[[Time Agency|''Time Agency]] 'Time Agency' (Series: 2010 - TBA) Produced by Jackson Jones Current series Base Leader: Agent Chris (played by Jackson Jones) Base Name: Time Agency: South East Region 3 (England) '''Spin-off Shows: NONE 'Time Agent: Scotland' (Series 2010 - TBA) Produced by Neil Halpin Current series Base Leader: Captain Paul Crawford & Agent Ash Brown Base Name: Time Agency: North Scotland Spin-off Shows: NONE Agent X & Agent Smith: Time Agents' (Mini-Series: 2010) Produced by Dylan Todd, Sickle Media 2010 Main Characters: 'Agent Smith and Agent X Base Name: N/A '' Spin-off Shows: Agent Smith - Time Agency ' Plover Close' ''(Series: 2010-TBA) Produced by Matthew Beale, ''Main Characters': '''Agent Jack Barnes & Sally Base Name: N/A '' 'Spin-off Shows: NONE ' Category:2000s Film Category:The Time Agency